


I peccati dei Varia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [24]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flash Fic Collection, M/M, Sinners, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash – fic tra Xanxus e i suoi Peccati capitali.





	1. Lussuria

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Beyoncé - Crazy in Love (From the ''Fifty Shades of Grey''); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SCaWesth9U  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 4. Isola deserta.

Cap.1 Lussuria

Lussuria si accarezzò l’interno della coscia e risalì fino all’intimo di pizzo, allontanò la mano da lì e se la passò sul petto muscoloso. Ondeggiò i fianchi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli verdi. Camminò ancheggiando, raggiunse il letto su cui Xanxus era seduto e gli premette un piede sulla spalla.

Xanxus ghignò.

“Feccia, sei consapevole che siamo su quest’isola deserta in attesa della moglie del presidente americano, sì? Non siamo qui per divertirci” mormorò con la voce roca. Le sue iridi rosse erano liquide, vampate di calore lo assalivano, partendo dal bassoventre, facendolo fremere.

Lussuria lo spinse, facendolo stendere sul lenzuolo, su cui risaltava la casacca nera del suo boss.

“Abbiamo il tempo per divertirci, prima che arrivi” sussurrò lasciva. Si mise sopra di lui in ginocchio, danzando, passandosi le mani tra i capelli colorati e sul corpo magro, oltre che pallido.

Xanxus deglutì a vuoto, le cicatrici risaltavano sulla sua figura abbronzata. Le mani esperte di Lussuria iniziarono a spogliarlo.

Xanxus guardò il corpo dell’altro, indossava solo delle mutande di pizzo nere da donna, che coprivano malamente le sue nudità. “Al diavolo, non hai tutti i torti” sussurrò roco. Iniziò a mordergli l’interno della coscia, sentendolo gemere di piacere.

“Voi, i miei peccati, finirete per farmi impazzire” mormorò desideroso.

< Vorrei che fossimo qui per vacanza. In fondo è estate, ci sono sole, alberghi di lusso, mare… Peccato che dopo l’assassinio dovremo filare via il prima possibile.

Però mi riprometto di portarlo davvero su un’isoletta, solo noi due, per avere lunghi momenti d’intimità. Voglio vederlo vestito solo con la luce del tramonto, mentre emerge dal mare come una cazzo di dea.

La ‘mia signora’ della natura. Magari così accetterebbe che il suo corpo è fottutamente perfetto così com’è.

Dannati i miei Varia, che si sentono sempre inadeguati! > pensò.


	2. Cap.2 Levi A Than

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VInr-cSNNU; Eurielle - City of The Dead (Lyrics)  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 19. Pelle abbronzata.

Cap.2 Levi A Than

“Dimmi cos’hai da invidiare al mondo…” sussurrò Xanxus, steso sul corpo di Levi. Gli accarezzava il petto in cerchi concentrici, gli occhi rossi liquidi.

Levi guardava fuori dalla finestra, si udiva il verso dei grilli che risuonava tutt’intorno.

“… Il mio corpo…” mormorò.

Il calore estivo invadeva la stanza, facendoli sudare. Entrambi indossavano solo dei boxer, i loro corpi erano umidi, su quello del Boss dei Varia risaltavano numerose cicatrici.

Xanxus posò un bacio voglioso sul petto di Levi, all’altezza del cuore, lasciando una leggera scia di saliva sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

“Sciocchezze da feccia. Se questo corpo va bene a me, dovrà andare bene a tutti. Anzi, dovranno trovarlo meraviglioso!

Settimo non era diventato inferiore solo perché la sua bellezza gli era stata portata via e tu sei mio anche con quei baffi, o quella capigliatura da stella marina. Il tuo veleno rimane micidiale come sempre, mia ‘razza’, mia divinità del mare” ringhiò roco.

Levi socchiuse gli occhi, accarezzandogli la testa, lì dove i capelli mori erano più radi.

“… Il mio ruolo…” mormorò.

Xanxus lo morse, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Sei la mia Invidia, il mio Varia, il mio reclutatore. Non c’è ruolo più importante. Sarai al mio fianco tenendo il vessillo quando diverrò re di questo mondo”. Si sporse e gli mordicchiò il collo.

“… Le persone che ho amato non sono mai state mie o mi hanno lasciato…” ringhiò Levi.

Xanxus gli graffiò un fianco. “Mio, quegli scaraffi non contano nulla rispetto a noi”.

< Dimmi la verità, fallo! > ordinò mentalmente.

Levi gli afferrò il mento.

“Sono invidioso della forza degli altri, di non poterti difendere come padre surrogato, come fratello” ruggì.

Xanxus gli morse avidamente il labbro inferiore.

“Loro invidieranno la mia di forza. Spazzerò via ogni cosa si metterà davanti alla nostra ascesa” giurò con voce feroce.


	3. Cap.3 Squalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Evanescence - Bring Me To Life (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 12. Matrimonio.

Cap.3 Squalo

Squalo piegò di lato il capo, mentre i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. Posò una mano sul fianco, l’intimità coperta da un asciugamano candida.

“_Vooooi_! Ti sembrano discorsi da fare alle terme?!” strillò, rosso in volto.

Xanxus sbadigliò, quasi completamente affondato nell’acqua bollente, tranne la testa, sui capelli mori era appoggiata una pezza bagnata.

“Non c’è bisogno di strillare così tanto, Feccia. Ho solo detto ai mocciosi, che il giorno del nostro matrimonio saranno invitati… e che probabilmente anche quello sarà in estate”.

“_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIH_!” strepitò Squalo, nascondendosi il viso con una mano.

“_Kufufufu_” ridacchiò Mukuro, seduto su una pietra.

“_Shishishi_. Questa normale giornata di estata continua ad avere delle sorprese. Non pensavo che il Boss ve lo avrebbe detto così presto” disse Belphegor.

“Oh sì, che lo immaginavi” borbottò Levi, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi.

Tsuna si avvicinò a Squalo e gli posò la mano sul gomito.

“_Scualo_… Ti capisco, anche io mi vergogno” sussurrò.

Squalo abbassò lentamente la mano e lo guardò.

“Non ho bisogno di pietà, Pucci world” brontolò.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

“_Sensei_, non sembri molto minaccioso se lo chiami con nomignoli di quel tipo”. Scherzò.

“Auguri all’Estremo! _Sensei_, posso fare da damigella?!” gridò Ryohei.

Lussuria si portò una mano alla bocca e strepitò: “CERTO!”.

“_Fecce_, smettetela di gridare. Siamo qui per goderci la vacanza” brontolò Xanxus, chiudendo gli occhi.

“I matrimoni d’estate sono così romantici” disse Mammon e Chrome annuì. “Soprattutto se ci sono regali costosi”. Aggiunse l’Arcobaleno.

Hibari sbuffò, nuotando avanti e indietro nella vasca.

< Mi chiedo se dovrò mordere a morte chi cercherà di dare fastidio durante il matrimonio tra quei due. Altrimenti Xanxus sarebbe capace di distrarsi per dargli fuoco > rifletté.

Lambo soffiava sull’acqua, creando delle bolle, e ridacchiava.

Reborn si svegliò, era sdraiato sul bordo della piscina con una grande bolla nel naso, ed iniziò a travestirsi da sposa.

“Chi si sposa?” domandò.

Squalo deglutì rumorosamente e s’indicò. “Io e quel Baka di un Boss. Deve solo ringraziare che mi abbasso a concedergli la mia mano!” gridò con voce stridula, gli occhi liquidi.

Xanxus ghignò.

“Questo è il modo in cui ti voglio sentire parlare, mia Superbia” sussurrò.

“_Umphf_”. Squalo fece scattare la testa verso l’alto in una cascata argentea.


	4. Cap.4 Vyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante a I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
Prompt: Hero degli Skillet; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGcsIdGOuZY.

Cap.4 Vyper

Mammon stava seduta sulla scrivania e giocherellava col suo ciucciotto, una luce tenue si alzava dalla sua superficie liscia. Illuminava la sua figura, coperta da largo cappello e mantellino, e l’ambiente circostante, facendo guizzare al suo interno le fiamme della nebbia.

La porta si aprì, Mammon scomparve, rimase solo il serpente che le faceva da aureola, intento a mordersi la coda, girando su se stesso.

Xanxus si chiuse la porta alle spalle e rabbrividì, notando la figura della donna nell’angolo della stanza. Aveva i piedi nudi e le gambe lisce scoperte, s’intuiva il suo corpo ignudo sotto la mantellina nera. Il cappuccio le lasciava scoperta solo la parte inferiore del viso, dei triangoli dipinti sulla sua pelle pallida.

“Boss…” sussurrò lei con voce bassa.

Xanxus incrociò le braccia al petto, sentendo la voce femminile di lei accarezzargli le orecchie.

“Che combinavi, spazzatura?” domandò.

Mammon lo raggiunse e con le dita affusolate giocherellò con le piume di pappagallo che gli ricadevano sulla spalla, decorandogli i capelli.

“Vi pensavo…”. Gli accarezzò la guancia con i polpastrelli. “Non ho mai avuto modo di ringraziarvi” bisbigliò. Si slacciò la catenella che gli teneva chiusa la mantellina, lasciando intravedere anche i seni piccoli e sodi.

< Sa sembrare maschio o femmina, confondere realtà e finzione; ma io so sempre cosa è vero e cosa no. So vedere nel cuore dei miei Varia e vedere ciò che sono > pensò.

“… Non vi ho mai ringraziato come si deve per avermi salvato”. Proseguì Vyper.

Xanxus le bloccò il polso e indurì lo sguardo, le sue iridi vermiglie saettarono.

“Ti salverò sempre, Manon.

Non fare discorsi da feccia. Non mi devi niente, anzi, sei tu che devi chiedere. Questo mondo ti ha strappato ogni cosa, adesso riavrai il tuo risarcimento. La mia forza sarà al servizio dei tuoi bisogni, mia avarizia” ordinò.

Mammon liberò la mano dalla stretta, che si era addolcita.

“Allora pagami, boss” disse, allungando le dita, facendo strofinare il pollice su indice e medio.

Xanxus ghignò. Infilò la mano sotto la casacca e prese una mazzetta di soldi arrotolati, tenuta ferma da un fermasoldi d’oro. “Così va meglio” disse, porgendogli le banconote.

Mammon si ritrasformò in un arcobaleno, mentre la nebbia si diradava mostrando le sue vere fattezze. Afferrò i soldi, lasciando andare il ciuccio, che ondeggiò al suo collo, e strinse la mazzetta al petto con le manine minute.

“Grazie, Boss” sussurrò.

“Non ringraziare, ti spetta” ringhiò Xanxus.


	5. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auguri di Buon Natale.  
Scritta sentendo: 【Frozen 2】Mostrati (COVER); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCsa7C2-zhI.  
Partecipa a Parolando. Prompt: Ascensore; Vino; Silenzio; Fossetta

Belphegor

Belphegor s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Xanxus, la frangetta dorata gli copriva gli occhi.

“Il principe d’Inghilterra s’inginocchia a voi, Boss” sussurrò. Posò una mano per terra, tenendo lo sguardo basso, il capo reclinato.

Xanxus, steso di lato sul suo trono con le gambe accavallate, lo guardò ai piedi della scalinata. Si raddrizzò e, posando gli stivali sul pavimento, si rizzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare la sua casacca scura.

“V’imploro. Lasciate che io resti un vostro Varia. Permettetemi di essere la vostra tempesta, anche se non ne sono degno. Conosco le vostre qualità, ma non potete abbassarvi ad usare una fiamma che non è degna del vostro cielo invernale” gemette Belphegor.

Xanxus s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e con la mano bollente gli sollevò la testa.

“Non dire mai più che la tempesta non è degna del Cielo. Un centro non esiste senza i suoi guardiani. Non ripetere le sciocchezze della spazzatura”. Si sfilò la casacca e ve lo avvolse, i suoi occhi color sangue brillarono. “Tu sei e sarai sempre uno dei miei Varia. Di più, tu sei come un figlio per me”.

Belphegor ghignò.

“Per questo non devi mai svilirti. MAI” ordinò Xanxus. Lo prese tra le braccia e lo sistemò sul trono.

Belphegor lo abbracciò, affondandogli la testa nell’incavo della spalla. Con una ciocca sfiorò la _fossetta _nel mento del più grande.

Levi li guardava nascosto in un angolo della stanza. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, chiudendo l’ombrello che teneva tra le mani e si allontanò.

< Sta ritrovando il suo cuore. Non potrei essere più felice di così > pensò. Raggiunse l’_ascensore _e vi entrò, facendo il tragitto in _silenzio_.

Il portello metallico si aprì nuovamente e Levi ne uscì. Impallidì trovandosi davanti Tsuyoshi, era seduto su una poltroncina accanto alla porta, intento a bere direttamente da una bottiglia di _vino _rosso.

“Cosa ci fate qui?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi gli sorrise. “Il tuo boss mi ha invitato” spiegò.

Levi sospirò. < Ha intenzione di raccattare come Varia tutti i casi umani? In fondo il suo buon cuore significa anche questo, è per questo motivo che dobbiamo proteggerlo > pensò.

La porta dell’ascensore si aprì nuovamente. Leviathan si voltò e vide che Xanxus ne usciva, tenendo per mano Belphegor.

“Feccia, diamoci una mossa. I mocciosi devono festeggiare il Natale” abbaiò. Riprese Belphegor in braccio. “La mia ‘stellina’ di fuoco ha fame”. Aggiunse con tono severo.

“Vedo di occuparmene subito, boss. Non si preoccupi, dovrebbe essere già quasi tutto pronto” lo rassicurò Levi.


End file.
